Fasteners have long been known in the art for mounting various objects in place. One particular utility for the type of fasteners with which the invention is concerned relates to electronic instrument housings. Such housings frequently include rails or other tracks to which various objects such as card carriers are mounted. It is desirable that the fasteners be slidably mounted so as to permit a precise positioning of these various objects at any desired location.